Take Me
by reilaroo
Summary: Ben loves Carlos' sassy, confident attitude.


Author's Note: A short Benlos one-shot, unrelated to any of my other stories. Thanks to GoldenFlame14 for the inspiring tumblr post.

"Hey mutt, why don't you go back to the island? Nobody wants a pathetic runt like you here," Chad sneers at Carlos.

The white-haired boy pauses when he hears the hateful voice. He can feel his boyfriend tense up beside him. Placing his hand on Ben's chest, Carlos looks up at him and shakes his head. He can deal with Chad.

"Do you remember when I asked for your opinion?"

Chad looks confused. "No."

"Yeah, me either. Keep it to yourself; I literally couldn't care less what you think of me," he says, spinning on his heel and walking away.

"Damn," the young king says. Then, he glares at the stunned prince and hurries to catch up to his boyfriend. Watching Carlos so efficiently handle Chad has turned him on. He puts his arm around the white-haired boy's shoulders. "Do you want to go back to my room?"

Carlos smirks. "It turns you on when I'm sassy, doesn't it?"

The brunette boy blushes. "I like it when you're assertive and confident."

"Take me to bed, my king," he demands and places a hard, bruising kiss on his lips.

Ben groans and grabs a hold of his Carlos' hand. He runs to his private dorm room, dragging his laughing boyfriend with him.

After making it to his room in record time, the king locks his door and pushes Carlos against it. He passionately kisses his boyfriend. He is so aroused; it feels as though his pants are going to rip open. He roughly pries open Carlos' lips with his tongue and thrusts inside. He is so worked up; he can't go slow or be gentle.

Carlos moans wantonly. He loves it when Ben lets out his beastly side. However, he has an idea of how he wants this round of love-making to go. He's been wanting to try something new. He just has to get his boyfriend into a receptive, agreeable mood.

The white-haired boy pushes Ben back and spins him around, so the king's back is against the wall. He quickly kneels and his hands unbuckle his boyfriend's belt. After unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, Carlos reaches in and pulls out the young king's hard, throbbing dick. He looks up and smirks at the dazed look on Ben's face. Still smirking, he takes the head of his dick and licks around it. He feels gratified by the loud moan he receives. He continues to give the head tiny licks.

Ben looks down at the white-haired boy kneeling before him, with his tongue gently lapping at his dick. He's still stunned by the turn of events. One minute he was pinning Carlos against the door and now he's the one against the door. He groans when his boyfriend wraps one hand around the base of his dick and strokes up it.

Carlos stops the licking and uses his hands to spread the pre-come over the head and down the length of his dick. Then, he gently rolls Ben's balls in his hands, unable to get a good grip on them because they're trapped in the king's boxers. He's unwilling to undress his boyfriend. He likes seeing the brunette boy completely dressed with just his dick sticking out; he likes seeing him so desperate and needy. He can feel Ben's balls pulsing in his hands. He knows he is close to coming, so he opens his mouth and sucks his whole dick.

Ben's head bangs back against the door. He doesn't feel any pain as Carlos bobs his mouth on his throbbing dick. His boyfriend sets a fast rhythm. The brunette boy is grateful because he can't take any more teasing. He needs to come soon. He chances a look down. He knows it's a risk because Carlos looks so sexy with his dick in his mouth. Groaning loudly, Ben comes immediately. He couldn't stop himself after seeing his boyfriend's wet, red lips wrapped around his dick and his beautiful, brown eyes staring up at him.

Swallowing every last drop, Carlos moans as he feels proud of how fast he was able to make Ben orgasm. He licks the king clean until he pushes him away. He's too sensitive.

The white-haired boy stands up and leads his dazed, docile boyfriend over to the bed. He quickly strips him of his clothing and pushes him on the bed. Ben goes easily. He has no complaints when Carlos becomes demanding. He climbs on top of him and kisses him hungrily.

Ben puts his hands on the hem of Carlos' shirt and pulls it over his head. He wants to get his boyfriend naked. He loves feeling their naked bodies moving against each other. He loves touching all that pale, freckled skin. When he reaches the button of his shorts, he's shocked when his hands are knocked away.

Carlos breaks their kiss and leans back, sitting on Ben's thighs. "Wait," he says as he tries to catch his breath. He's going to forget his plan if he lets his boyfriend undress him.

"What's the matter?" Ben asks in concern.

"Nothing. I just want to try something new," the white-haired boy blushes.

"What is it?"

Although his face is bright red, Carlos looks at him with determination. "I want to tie you up."

Ben gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Tie me up? How?"

"I'd use one of your silk ties and tie your hands to the headboard." He grabs a hold of Ben's hands and pulls them above his head. "Like this," he whispers.

The king closes his eyes and he pants softly. He never thought about bondage before, but he's very turned on by the idea of being vulnerable, of being at Carlos' mercy. He opens his lust-blown emerald eyes and nods. "Yes."

Carlos moans and presses a soft, loving kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Thank you." He's always surprised by Ben's trust in him. He goes over to the king's closet and selects a blue and yellow striped silk tie.

Walking back over to the bed, he sees that Ben hasn't moved. He kneels beside the brunette boy's head and gently wraps the silk tie around his wrist and weaves the tie through the slats of the headboard before wrapping the other wrist. Then, he ties an easily broken knot in case he needs to untie Ben quickly. He looks at his boyfriend. "Too tight? How does it feel?"

Ben gingerly pulls on his hands, checking the restraints. "It's good. It's not too tight."

Carlos nods. "Good. If your wrists start to hurt or you feel uncomfortable, tell me. I don't want to cause you any pain."

"I know. So, what are you going to do?" He is curious. He knows his boyfriend has a plan.

The white-haired boy smirks devilishly. "Sorry, I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Ben groans as he stands up. With his brown eyes locked on green eyes, Carlos slowly unbuttons his shorts and pushes them off his hips. He keeps the eye contact as he licks his lips and his thumbs hook the waistband of his boxers. After pushing them down, he steps out of both his boxers and shorts.

Now completely nude, he straddles his boyfriend's tanned hips. He needs a moment to gather his thoughts. Seeing Ben's naked body on display for him is very tempting. He also likes knowing that Ben cannot touch him, that he has his boyfriend completely at his mercy.

"You look so gorgeous like this. All your beautiful tanned skin on display, for my eyes only," he says possessively. Ben groans in response.

Carlos kisses his soft lips while running his fingers through his silky, brown hair. His lips then trail a line of kisses down his jaw and neck. After sucking a bruise on his neck, he licks up to his ear and gently bites his earlobe. He knows Ben's ears are sensitive. He is rewarded for his actions when a whimper leaves the king's throat.

The young king is in heaven. He loves his boyfriend's attention to his neck and ear. He whimpers again as Carlos bites his ear again before moving on. He watches as Carlos slides down his body, putting himself level with his chest. He sees the white-haired boy smirk at him before he flicks his tongue at his nipple. Ben groans loudly.

Carlos chuckles and does it again. His fingers gently play with the other nipple while his tongue and lips tease the left one. After a minute of the sweet torture and listening to Ben's moans and whimpers, he stops. "Do you like that, baby? Do you want more?"

He nods frantically. "Yes, please. Harder."

"Anything you want, baby," Carlos says and roughly tugs both nipples hard. Ben screams as his back arches.

"Again!"

The white-haired boy tugs again and adds a harsh twist, squeezing tightly. Ben can only pant softly. He is in sensory overload. He screams again when he feels his boyfriend's teeth bite into his sore nipple. He desperately wants to hold onto his head and hold him to his chest. He groans as he tries to pull his hands free.

Carlos sees Ben's attempt to free himself. "Are you ok? Do you want me to untie you?"

Ben is undecided. He wants to touch Carlos, but he also wants to see what else his boyfriend has planned. "No, keep going."

"Are you sure?" He can see the brunette boy wavering.

"Yes, 'los. I'm ok." He smiles at him, trying to project his willingness to continue.

"Ok, baby."

Carlos trails his fingers down Ben's sides, tickling his ribs. He thinks it's adorable when he giggles. He does it again just to hear that cute giggle. The king glares at him. "Carlos!"

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Ok, I'll stop."

His hands settle down on Ben's hips; his thumbs rub soothing circles on the jutting bones. He fans his fingers out on the brunette boy's abdomen, almost touching his hard, leaking dick that's resting just below his belly button.

Ben moans when he feels the heat from his boyfriend's hands hovering over his dick. He feels Carlos run a teasing finger up the length of his dick. He closes his eyes in anticipation, but he quickly opens them when he doesn't feel his touch anymore. He sees Carlos pulling open the nightstand drawer, quickly rummaging inside.

"Sorry, I can't wait anymore," the white-haired boy says as he takes out the lube and a condom. He pours the lube into his hand and coats his fingers well. Reaching behind himself, he presses one finger into his hole.

Ben gasps in shock. He thought he was going to bottom; he's a little disappointed. He loves feeling his boyfriend inside him. "Wait a minute. You're not going to fuck me?"

Carlos moans as he adds another finger. He's rushing a little, but he's too impatient to go slow. He can handle a little pain if it means he gets to feel Ben's hard dick thrusting into him sooner. "No, I'm going to ride you fast and rough and you are going to lay there and take it."

The brunette boy moans at Carlos' assertiveness. He loves it when his boyfriend takes charge. He watches avidly as the white-haired boy adds a third finger. He sees the quick flash of pain cross his face before pleasure blooms. He feels a burst of pre-come flow down his dick.

After pulling his fingers out of his stretched hole and moaning at the loss, Carlos opens the condom and rolls it down Ben's dick. He snatches up the lube and quickly spreads it all over the condom. Holding onto the base with one hand, Carlos rises to his knees and lowers himself onto the head of his boyfriend's dick. He slowly lowers himself inch by inch until he's sitting in Ben's lap.

Ben groans as he watches his dick disappear into his boyfriend's tight, warm hole. He loves the feel of Carlos' tight walls gripping his dick. "You feel so good, baby."

"You do too, Ben," he says as he adjusts to feeling full. He rises himself back up slowly and drops down quickly. He swivels his hips and moans when his boyfriend's dick touches his prostrate. Keeping the right angle, he bounces rapidly on his lap, making sure his spot is hit repeatedly. He's eager to come. He's been hard ever since he gave Ben that blow job.

Normally, Ben would help Carlos ride him; his hands would be on his boyfriend's hips, pushing him up and pulling him down. Now, he can't because his hands are tied. He begs, "Let me go."

"No."

"Please, I want to touch you."

He shakes his head as he continues slamming himself down on Ben's dick. "No, baby. Let me do this for you, for us."

The young king whines low in his throat. "I want to jerk you off. I want to feel you come all over my fingers."

Carlos' dark brown eyes flash fire at him. "That's cheating. No, I'm going to come on my hand, and you are going to watch."

He takes his dick into his hand, quickly rubbing the pre-come all over his length, so it's smoother to thrust into his hand. He hears his boyfriend moan, but he's too preoccupied with how he's feeling. He loves feeling Ben inside him.

Since he can't use his hands, Ben pulls his legs up and plants his feet on the mattress. He uses his leg muscles and abs and thrusts up hard into Carlos' body. He hears his boyfriend's shocked moan and does it again. He's determined to make him come before he does. He knows he's close by the way his fingers are rapidly moving over his dick.

Carlos continues riding Ben hard and fast as he works to bring himself off. He isn't going to last now that his boyfriend is thrusting wildly into him. With a loud scream of Ben's name, he comes, trembling from head to toe.

After seeing and hearing his boyfriend orgasm, Ben thrusts one more time and comes with ear-spitting roar. He comes long and hard into the condom, feeling Carlos' hole twitch around his softening dick. He lies back against the pillow and tries to catch his breath.

The white-haired boy has slumped over Ben's chest. His mind feels pleasantly blank. He smiles as he lies there, still connected to his boyfriend.

After a few minutes, the brunette boy opens his eyes. He looks down and sees Carlos' head on his chest. "Are you ok, baby?"

The white-haired boy mumbles. "Sleeping, Ben."

He laughs. "Do you think you could untie me before you take a nap?"

Bolting upright, he looks at the brunette boy with wide eyes. He forgot that Ben was still tied up. "I'm sorry, baby. I forgot. Are you in pain?"

He quickly unties the knot and unwraps his boyfriend's wrists. He frowns when he sees the red marks left on the tanned skin.

Ben brings his arms down and gently shakes them, trying to get the circulation flowing again. "Don't frown, 'los. I'm ok."

Carlos gently rubs his arms, helping to get feeling back into them. He presses a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist, right above the pulse point. "I should have untied you earlier. You asked me to and I didn't."

"Baby, I didn't want you to untie me. I was just frustrated because I wanted to touch you. I wasn't in any pain." Ben puts his arms around his boyfriend and holds him tightly.

Carlos hugs him back. He still feels guilty about hurting him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby. You didn't hurt me. You were amazing. I loved every minute of it."

He blushes hotly. "Thank you for letting me do it, for trusting me."

"Of course, I trust you. I love you," Ben says sincerely.

"I love you too, so much," Carlos replies, dark brown eyes shining brightly.

They kiss each other softly. As he shifts around, Carlos realizes that Ben is still inside him. "Um, we should probably get cleaned up."

The brunette boy blushes as he feels Carlos move in his lap, his dick twitching a little. As his boyfriend kneels above him, he puts his hands on his hips and helps him move off of him. He carefully removes the condom and throws it away in the garbage can by the bed.

Carlos sits on the edge of the bed. He feels all sweaty and gross. "C'mon, let's go shower. Then, we can go to dinner. I'm starving."

Ben stands up and follows the white-haired boy into the bathroom. "I'm hungry too. I've worked up quite the appetite."

"Please, I did all the work. All you did was lay there," he scoffs at the young king as he turns on the shower.

Ben hits him in the arm. "Hey!"

Carlos laughs. "You can do all the work next time."

A very uncharacteristic smirk appears on the brunette boy's face. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Uh oh, I think I created a monster."

"Yes, you did. How do you feel about round two in the shower?" Ben asks as he pulls Carlos into the shower with him.

"I think we're going to miss dinner," he says. He kisses his boyfriend ferociously. He's suddenly hungry for something other than food now.

Ben breaks the kiss. "We can always order pizza later. But now, it's my turn to feast on you."

Carlos moans as he feels his boyfriend's lips and teeth on his neck. He knows he's in for a fantastic time as he's the focus of all Ben's intensity. He couldn't be in better hands.


End file.
